The Memorable Smile
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Rima has to leave. When she says goodbye, she is startled by a certain purple head smiling. Then many years later she meets a young man who is rather familiar with her... and rather happy to see her smile...RIMAHIKO 4eva! Rated K for absolutely nothing weird.
1. Chapter 1

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys!**

**Nagi: Hello (smiles warmly)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: OMG isn't Nagi the awesomest and cutest person in the world?**

**Nagi: (sweatdrop)**

**Rima: No.**

**Nagi: (looking shocked) Wahhh! Rima-chan said that?**

**Rima: Yes crossdresser, I said that.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Tension people. Tension woooooooooooo… EVERYONE knows that people who start in a rivalry begin to love each other.**

**Rima: WHAT!**

**Nagi: Yay!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: And, to add on to your awesomest, I made a Rimahiko Story! Enjoy!**

**Rima: …Rima….hiko? Me and Nagi? WHAAATTT!**

**Nagi: You called me Nagi (smirk)**

**Rima: Oh shut it! (slaps Nagi then kisses him on the cheek where she slapped him)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8 and Nagi: O_O**

Rima walked towards the boarding gate slowly, looking back at her friends, waving sadly for her departure. She smiled at Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, and…crossdresser. For some strange reason, crossdresser looked happy when she smiled. She turned away and, dragging her orange luggage behind her, entered the boarding gate.

Nagi's POV:

I do not understand why whenever I see Rima smile I get tingles. It's like her smile is a missing source of light inside my heart. Seeing her smile was like an angel soaring towards the sky. I immediately smiled. Her gaze caught mine and in her eyes, I know she was momentarily shocked at my smile. She quickly turned away, and hurried into the gate, preparing for her flight to America. I will never forget that smile, for as long as I live.

Normal POV:

Rima settled down in Economy. She asked an attendant to help her put her luggage up. She sat down, snuggling into the chair and looking out the window. The plane began moving and eventually it took off. She decided to have a nap, and dozed off.

When she woke up, the attendants were passing out meals. When they reached her, they asked, "What would you like, Miss? Beef or Chicken." Rima considered for a second. "Chicken please." The attendant passed her a tray. She looked at it. It had a chocolate bar, fruit, bread and a foiled container of chicken, runny gravy, and some soft vegetables. She finished half the meal, leaving a small segment of chicken, half a chocolate bar, some fruit, and a quarter of the bread. The attendant collected the tray as she past by.

She retreated to looking out the window. Their were in white cloud territory now. She thought about all her friends…and…crossdresser. "Why did I think of HIM!" Rima thought silently. Then it struck her at that moment. _Do I…Love him?_

Rima pondered thoughtfully. _No! I don't!_

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well that's it for a first chapter.**

**Rima: …interesting…**

**Nagihiko: O_O**

**Amu: I think he's shock after Rima kissed him.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: (Mysterious purple aura around her) So he wasn't reading?**

**Amu: I should say not.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Ok…(glare at shocked Nagi) Oh I know! Rima, kiss him again!**

**Rima: WHAT!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Just do it or I'll unleash Marigold on you.**

**Rima: Who's Marigold?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: My OC shugo chara. **

**Rima: I'm not kissing Naghiko…I-I mean crossdresser.**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Fine, you leave me no choice. **

**Charanari: Fury Prisoner!**

**Rima: O_O Wa-ah?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Fury Sword! (swings at Rima)**

**Nagihiko: Wa! Rima-chan! (Swoops and saves her, and managing to not get hit)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well look at that! (Decharanari) Looks like you don't need ta make out with him!**

**Nagihiko: (Look at Rima and smirks) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys I decided to make this into a 3 chapter story!**

**Amu: Nice!**

**Rhythm: Cool! You have a sweet groove going on in your writing!**

**Kusukusu: (smiles)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Thanks! Hey Rima!**

**Rima: Yes?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Did you dress Sapphy?**

**Rima: Yes…well Amu did.**

**Amu: Wait so that Shugo Chara was HERS? (points at AnimeCrazyGirl8)**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Sure! I have loads of shugo charas cuz I like doing so much stuff!**

**Sapphy: Hello! I have AnimeCrazyGirl's chara for her love of jewels!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: OMG you revealed my secret liking! (glare and softens at the thought of jewels)**

It was ten years since that day, and Nagihiko had arrived at New York to increase his hip-hop dancing abilities. He knew this was also where Rima had gone due to a family business…could he be able to meet Rima?

He exited the airport, and hired a taxi. "Brooklyn Hotel (I dunno if that's real), please," Nagi called. The taxi began driving. He passed by many huge building, and every so often he gazed at the huge electronic or plastic signs that hung on buildings.

When he arrived at Brooklyn Hotel, he checked in, found his room, put his stuff down, and fell onto the bed, exhausted. He checked his phone for any messages that might of popped up while he was on the plane. There were none. Nagihiko sighed as he thought of his old friends at Seiyo. They had all graduated, with Amu still single and deciding if either Ikuto or Tadase was better. Yaya and Kairi had starting going out and Yaya decided to own her own Candy Shop called Yaya Yummies. Kukai and Utau finally made their relationship public after Kukai became famous for his amazing skill in soccer.

Nagihiko's mind wandered to Rima. Her petite figure, almost-porcelain skin, luscious blonde hair and…

Nagihiko thought about the last one. There was one thought stuck somewhere in his mind that he couldn't figure out. Nagihiko looked at the time. "Oh great," he murmured, "It's dinner." He wasn't usually that hungry, but he knew he had to stick to schedule.

He went out the hotel and saw a random restaurant. He slowly began walking towards it. He hadn't gone far when he spotted a certain curly yellow ball…

He looked closer. Wondering who it was, he walking towards it. When he got a closer look, he gasped in this mind. This ball…it was familiar…it was…

"Rima-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys last chapter!**

**Amu: Does Rima make out with Nagihiko?**

**Rima: AMU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ASKED THAT QUESTION!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Actually, no. I don't wanna do it in this. Maybe other Rimahiko stories? **

**Rima: (Glares at Nagihiko hiding in the corner shuddering) Don't you dare…**

**Amu: It's AnimeCrazyGirl8's story, she chooses what happens.**

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko called. She turned her head towards him.

"Who are you?" She muttered coldly.

Nagihiko looked rather shocked. "Rima-chan, what happened?"

"I don't know you, so how do you know me?"

Nagihiko smiled warmly at her, and that moment her head spun round and round. That smile…was almost familiar. But she couldn't remember.

"Rima-chan, don't you remember me? I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, your elementary school class-mate."

Rima's eyebrow raised slowly. Then she quietly observed him. Nagihiko was silently shaking inside.

Nagi's POV:

Rima-chan? I don't know why I was so glad to see her. Maybe I really am falling for her. But…how can I? She was the one who hated me, pushed me, and turned her back on me…but why this strong tug at my heart, just by seeing her?

Rima's POV:

Nagihiko Fujisaki? The crossdresser? The purple head? Well, I suppose not everyone has long purple hair. I looked him and said, 'I see…" I didn't know what to say until Nagi replied. "I'm glad you remember me, Rima-chan." My heart beat fast as he smiled at me. "So tell me...why are you upset?" I thought about it slowly. Should I tell him? "My parents divorced," my mouth spoke on it's own. Nagihiko looked rather shocked but eventually his mouth thinned to a line.

Normal POV:

"I see, Rima-chan. Well, you don't have to worry, I'll always be at your side." Rima glared at him, but Nagihiko could see that in her heart, she wanted his help, his comfort, his love. He chuckled and offered her his hand. She took it and grunted a thanks. "Come on!" Nagihiko groaned, "At least smile!" Rima looked at his pleading puppy dog face, and she thought. His face was rather flawless and his eyes twinkling and shining. She sighed in her heart and threw a smile at him.

Seeing her smile was so strange to him. It was like a million memories flowing out of his brain. Everytime she smiled, everytime she laughed, everytime she was happy, he was happy. Staring into her eyes, he smiled at her memorable smile.


End file.
